Pregnant Sofia Reid
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Sofia Reid finds herself pregnant. Now with a killer to catch, will She ever tell the father?FemReidXMorgan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds. **

Sofia Reid looked at the little white stick on her bathroom counter. Two purple lines clearly showed on the little screen. Pregnant! What was she going to do now? She had to call him. He had to know. Sofia walked into her living room and picked up her cellphone, but just as she was about to press the number in her speed dial, she hung up. This was something she had to tell him in person. She had to wait until Monday to tell him. Only two days. Sofia could wait that long.

On Monday, Sofia stuffed the tenth pregnancy test she took into her messenger bag, and left her apartment. As she walked to the train station, she thought of the best way to tell him about the baby. And she thought of the night they were together. The only night they were together. The night he probably forgot about. They had been drinking with everyone after work. They had just finished a difficult case and they were celebrating. When the others went home, Sofia and him had stayed behind. They drank a bit more, though Sofia stayed away from the alcohol mostly, only drinking a little. He drank a bit more. He had leaned over and kissed Sofia, something the tall brunette had been longing for, for the longest time. That ended up with them in his bed. Sofia had woken up before him and left, not ready to face what they had done, even though she loved it so much.

The train stopped at her stop, and Sofia got off. She walked into the FBI building, and straight up to her bosses office. "Can I talk to you about a friend of mine Hotch?" She asked the man after he told her to come in. "She's in a bit of trouble and needs help."

"Sure think Reid. What kind fo trouble?" Hotch asked.

"She and a friend of hers got drunk one night and ended up in the bed together. She says he doesn't remember, or is pretending to not remember, and she was okay with that, but now something has come up and she can't be okay with it anymore. What should she do?" Sofia asked.

"What came up?" Hotch asked.

"She's pregnant. She knows it's his because he was the only guy she'd been with, but she's afraid to tell him. I know you're a man and don't really know anything about it, but I trust your advice." Sofia said.

"Well I think your friend should tell him straight out. He should know that she's carrying his baby. What is your friend so afraid of?" Hotch asked.

"That's he'll reject the both of them." Sofia said.

"If he really cares for his friend, he won't. It's okay for your friend to be scared. Fear is common in pregnancy. When Hailey got pregnant, she was scared, even though we were trying. Fear of rejection is worse than fear of the unknown, but your friend needs to tell him." Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch. I'll be sure to talk to her later. You're the best." Sofia went down to her desk to work on some paper work that had managed to get on her desk. Why did everyone make her do their paper work. So what if she was a fast reader, she still didn't like paper work.

Hotch stood and looked out his window at Sofia. He briefly wondered if she had been talking about herself. But she would have come right out and said it was her, right? And who could this friend even be? Hotch, for some reason, had always thought Sofia only went drinking with the team. If it was a member of the team, then it could only be one person. It wasn't himself. He usually left first to see Jack, and though he had been married many times, Rossi was as gay as can be, so that only left Morgan.

Hotch looked over at the African-American man sitting in the cubical next to Sofia's. Derek Morgan. Would he really sleep with Sofia? Sure, Sofia was a very good looking girl. But was she Morgan's type. Hotch had always thought he prefered girls with nothing but chest and ass. While Sofia was well proportioned, she wasn't what a lot of men would call 'smokin' hot'. She was tall and thin, but she tripped over herself a lot, and was a little gangly. But then again, one look at David Rossi and you wouldn't think he was into men, and after hearing about how many times he's been married, you would be sure he was straight.

Hotch chose that moment to drop it because JJ was coming his way with a case folder. "I got one Hotch." She said, handing it to him.

Hotch took the file and looked over it. "Okay." Hotch walked out of his office. "Everyone to the round table room." He said.

Everyone piled into the room and looked at the folders in front of them. "This is Jasmine Franks. She was reported missing eight days ago by her mother and father. Her body was found his morning in a wooded area a mile from her home. Sixteen days ago, Julie Hardy was reported missing by her husband. Eight days later, she was also found a mile away from her home. Twenty four days ago, Rachel Long was reported missing by her older brother. She was found a mile away from her home, eight days later." JJ said.

"So our guy is taking woman, killing them, and letting them be found eight days after they are reported missing. He then takes another woman, who is reported missing the next day." Sofia said.

"He must like eights." Prentiss added.

"I hate to say, but there is more. Thirty two days ago, on a Thursday, Hannah Greg was reported missing by her husband and then found a mile from her home, the following Thursday. This continues for three more weeks. Fourty eight days ago, on a Friday, Michelle Hallowell was reported missing my her mother. Eight days later, she was found a mile away. Forty eight days ago, Terri Flanigan was reported missing by her boyfriend, found eight days later a mile away. Fifty six days ago, Millie Manson was reported missing by her father, found a mile away eight days later." JJ added.

"That means another girl will go missing tomorrow, or at least be reported missing." Morgan said.

"Right. We need to leave very soon." JJ said.

"JJ's right. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said, leaving the room to gather him things.

"Where are we headed?" Rossi asked.

"Wilkes County, North Carolina." JJ said.

"Wilkes County? The moonshine capital of North Carolina. Moonshine runners used to run moonshine all over there, probably still do." Sofia said.

"Really? Moonshine runners are real? I always thought they were something just in movies." Morgan said.

"No. They are real. Not as common now, but they are very real." Sofia said, smiling, as they left for the plane with their go bags.

Sofia started taking to Morgan about moonshiners, forgetting about the pregnancy test in her messenger bag.

**Wilkes County is a real place in North Carolina. I've been there once while visiting a friend. The characters from there I made up though. They are not real.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed at the Wilkes County Airport a little over an hour later. They got into their cars and went to the sheriff's station where they met up with Sheriff Jackson Newtown.

"Hello Sheriff." Hotch greeted. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, and Dr. Sofia Reid." Hotch said, shaking the sheriff's hand. Sheriff Newtown shook everyone's hand, except Sofia who didn't offer her's.

"I'm glad you could make it. We're all a little frantic. We haven't had something like this happen in a long time. Not in my life time anyway." Sheriff Newtown said. "We've never had a serial killer like this."

"We'll do anything we can to help out." Hotch said.

"I'm just sorry it took so long to contact ya'll. We didn't even know we could until I was talking to a friend of mine from a different station. He told me about the BAU, and what ya'll did. Now I'm just hoping we can stop this guy before he causes too much more damage." Sheriff Newtown said.

"I have a really stupid question that doesn't pertain to the case before we start." Morgan said.

"Okay, shoot." Sheriff Newtown said.

"Do moonshiners still run around here?" Morgan asked, eyeing Sofia. "Reid was telling me about them on the plane."

"They do, but not as much as they used to. They're better at hidin' now-a-days too." Sheriff Newtown said. "My grandfather used to be a shine runner when he was younger."

"Cool." Morgan said, nodding.

"Did you not believe me Morgan?" Sofia asked the dark skinned man.

"I believed you Pretty Girl, I just wanted to know if they still ran." Morgan said.

Sofia shook her head as they walked into a small room with a white board on one wall. A clear board was sitting in one corner on it's stand. "You can work in here. If you need anything, please feel free to ask anyone." Sheriff Newtown said. He then added as an after thought. "The coffee's not bad either. The lady up front, Sherry, makes it everyday. She couldn't stand the taste of cop shop coffee, so she won't let anyone else make it but her." The sheriff laughed a little.

"Good to know." Rossi said, smile with the others. They were all used to bitter, cop shop coffee by now, but that didn't mean they didn't appreciate a good cup every now and then.

"Prentiss, you and Rossi head over to the latest crime sence. JJ and I will go talk to Jasmine Franks' family. Morgan, I want you to stay here and help Reid go over the evidence." Hotch said.

Everyone went off the start the task given to them by their boss. "Okay Pretty Girl, let's get started, shall we?" Morgan teased. Sofia inwardly sighed. While she loved working with Morgan, she wished she didn't have to at this exact moment.

"Okay." Sofia answered as they got to work. A little while later, Sofia felt something stir in her stomach. She froze briefly before getting up and walking normally to the bathroom where she locked the door and proceeded to empty her stomach into the toilet. "If this is going to happen everyday for the entire pregnancy, then this is so going to suck." She said when she felt she was finally done, Sofia stood up wash her face, and, taking one look in the mirror, knew she needed some make up. She usually didn't wear any, but she carried it in her bag just in case. But she didn't want to leave the bathroom looking the way she did. Sofia pulled out her phone. But who could she call? Prentis was with Rossi, and JJ was with Hotch, all out in the field. The only other person to call was Morgan. Shrugging, Sofia pushed the speed dial.

"Get stuck Pretty Girl?" Morgan asked when he picked up the phone.

"No." Sofa blushed. "I need to to get the small black bag out of my shoulder bag and bring it here. I'd get it myself, but I can't leave the bathroom."

Morgan blinked. "Okay. I'll bring it to you." He said, hanging the phone up. He walked over to Sofia's bag and opened it. He dug around for a minute, and finally found the bag she was talking about. As he was pulling it out, something fell to the floor. Morgan put the bag down and bent to pick what fell, up. He was about to stick it back in the bag when he noticed what it was. It was a pregnancy stick with the words 'PREGNANT' on the screen. Morgan just stared at it for a minute.

"What are you doing in Reid's bag?" Morgan looked up at Prentiss, who had just returned with Rossi.

"Getting her little black bag for her." Morgan said, taking it and the test to the bathroom door. He knocked gently. "It's me Reid." He said, trying to stay calm.

"Thanks Morgan. You helped a lot." Sofia said, opening the door. She was about to add more, but froze when she came face to face with the pregnancy test she had forgotten about in her bag.

"What is this?" Morgan asked.

"What does it look like?" Sofia shot back, trying to grab it from Morgan's hand.

"A pregnancy test." Morgan said.

"Great job. You guessed right." Sofia tried to grab it again. "Give it to me." She demanded a little too loud.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Morgan said.

"Dumbass!" Sofia screamed, causing Morgan to drop his hand in shock. Sofia quickly grabbed the test and her makeup bag out of him hand, and slammed the door.

Morgan snapped out of his shock when the door almost hit his face. "Reid. Open this door. Talk to me." He demanded.

"Morgan. What's going on?" Hotch demanded. He did not like coming back from seeing a victim's family and finding one of his agents acting like this.

Morgan just stared at the door. "Nothing." He said, storming off and outside to cool off.

Hotch and Rossi both followed Morgan outside to figure out what was going on. JJ and Prentiss walked up the bathroom door. JJ knocked. "Sof? Are you okay?" She asked.

Sofia calmed herself and opened the door. "Yeah." She said, walking back to the board they had set up with all the victim's faces on it.

Prentiss looked at JJ. Neither of them believed that nothing was wrong, but both dropped it, knowing Sofia wouldn't talk unless she wanted to.

It didn't take too long for Hotch and Rossi to find Morgan. All they had to do was go the opposite of all the glaring cops. They found Morgan pacing back and forth at the side of the station. "What just happened in there Morgan. That is no way for a government agent to act in front of so many people, especially cops." Hotch scolded.

"Sorry Hotch. Me and Reid just had an issue and we both over reacted." Morgan said. "It's won't happen again." He added for good measure.

"Good. It better not. That was no way to represent the BAU or the FBI." Hotch said.

"What exactly happened in there Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Morgan lied. "But Reid called me a Dumbass." Eyes went wide. They had all heard Sofia cuss before, but she never called anyone that before. "She screamed it at the top of her lungs too." Morgan walked back into the station and both he and Sofia acted as if nothing had happened. Morgan was itching to ask her about the test again, but knew better than to do it now. Next time, Sofia might even hit him. It probably wouldn't hurt or anything, but it would be too weird.

Sofia avoided eye contact with everyone in the building, even opted out of helping give the profile. She stood in the corner and watched the love of her life, and the father of her unborn baby, give the profile instead. He seemed very calm about what had happened not even an hour before, but that was just how he acted anyway. All calm and collected. Sofia thought back to the only time she had seen him completely and intirely out of controll, and that was the night they had spent together. He had been all over the place, not that Sofia had complained. That was the best night of her life. She had never been with someone like Morgan before. Everyone probably thought he was a virgin, but Sofia had been with many men before. A lot of men thought he was hot. Maybe not the one she wanted, but there were some out there.  
Sofia shook herself out of her thought before she went too far back and started to day dream about his nice, strong, dark skinned body. Sofia almost felt the need to throw up again, even though she knew there was nothing left in her stomach, not that there had been a lot in it to begin with. Along with the feeling of needing to throw up, Reid also felt hungry. she would need to eat soon. She had to take care of the baby growing inside of her womb. She couldn't let anthing happen to it. It wasn't even born yet, and Sofia already felt undying love for the baby in her stomach. She placed a hand over her stomach and started listening to the others give the profile, or more like she was listening to Morgan give his part of it.


End file.
